1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a food processor and more particularly, to a container for a blender.
2. Description of the Related Art
In daily life, cups are popular commodities. For example, cups are sometimes used for brewing milk, oatmeal, eatable powders, etc. by means of a chopstick or a dipper for agitation. However, such manner is not only inconvenient but leads to non-uniform agitation. Since the mouthfeel of beverage mainly depends on degree of the agitation, the dissolubility based on such manner is worse to adversely affect the mouthfeel.
As the living standard of the modern people is heightened, small electric appliances, such as juicers, soya-bean milk grinders, and food processors, for self-made food are available in most of the families. Such small electric appliance is usually made of a cup-like main body and agitation blades for crushing food. While crushing the food, the blades also grind the food to make crushed food more uniform
To increase the blending effect of the aforesaid cup-like main body, a cup-like member having long ribs is commercially available. The long ribs are formed on the internal wall of the cup-like member for enhancing the blending effect of the food. However, such long ribs not only adversely affect the appearance of the cup-like member but make it difficult to wash and clean the internal wall of the cup-like member.